The Lion's Shadow
by Samael's Touch
Summary: "A very small man can cast a very large shadow." Tyrion's shadow has indeed grown long.


The Lion's Shadow

Sunset slithered its way over the Red Keep of King's Landing. The Hand of the Queen stood in his tower and looked over the sprawling city, a silver cup of wine held loosely in his hand.

He took a gulp of his wine and returned to his desk with short steps on short legs, to finish his required duties for the day with a deep sigh.

The sound of boots marching up the stairs of the tower stopped him, three heavy knocks on the door putting an end to any plans of actual work. The heavy oaken door opened and the doorway was filled a hulking Dothraki, 'Rakharo' Tyrion's mind supplied.

With a quick glance around the room he moved allow entrance to the woman who followed in his wake. Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains and a whole host of titles too numerous to list, some flattering, some insulting but all earned for one reason or another.

While clad in fine silks of Targaryen colours she retain the revealing style of the Free Cities, with a crown of gold highlighted against her star coloured hair.

She glided into the room with a slight smile, waving Tyrion off when he began to rise to bow. She took the seat across from Tyrion nodding to her Bloodrider to wait outside, which he did but not without a shooting a suspicious look at the diminutive Lannister.

Tyrion leaned back in his chair with a respectful nod.

"Majesty, what can I do for you on this fine evening?"

Daenerys mimicked the movement; she raised an eyebrow, smile still in place.

"Need I a reason to visit one of my most valued councillors my Lord Tyrion"

Tyrion smirked.

"Majesty, it is not an insubstantial climb to the top of the Tower of the Hand, even on regular sized legs. If you wanted idle chit chat, I'm sure there are numerous court members that would love he chance for a private audience, even if all you talked about was the weather."

The Queen let out a grimace for split second before she managed to cover it but not fast enough to hide it from the dwarf.

"Ah, perhaps it is simply that none of the court has anything of interest to say, hmmm? Well if that is the case you have indeed come to the right place, of all of the things I have been accused of being dull has never been one of them."

Daenerys gave him a genuine smile before letting out a sigh and taking Tyrion's former place looking out of the window.

"Sometimes I wish that I'd never returned, just spent my life wondering the Free Cities. Life was certainly a lot simpler then, my enemies visible and my goals clear. Free the slaves and raise my army. That was it down at its most basic. Now that I have back my birth rite I question whether I ever really wanted it: did I do it out of some deranged wish to honour my brother; to avenge my father and mother or simply because it was expected of me."

She let out a frustrated noise and turned back to Tyrion.

"You could say I'm having a crisis of conviction and you are the only one I trust to speak of on this matter."

Tyrion reached for his cup of wine, draining it and refilling it. He stood and walked next to the queen and looked out over the city yet again.

"My father hated me, did you know that? The idea that I would claim Casterly Rock once he was gone repulsed him. It was all I ever wanted." A very bitter look crossed his face as his mind's eye conjured up an image of a poor peasant girl, dressed in rags and shivering. "Well almost everything. I thought that I'd have a better chance of breaking down The Wall with a butter knife than sit at the head of House Lannister"

The Targeryan glanced down.

"And look at you now."

Tyrion nodded his assent.

"And look at me now. My father, uncle and siblings are dead and I sit as the Lion of Lannister, Warden of the West and Hand of the Queen. It is all a matter of influence. The court may irritate you now, they jostle for title and favour, but it shall not always be so."

Tyrion turned his head and looked intently into the Dragon Queen's eyes.

"I shall tell you what Varys once told me. Love him or hate him, he was a man to be respected. He clawed his way to power and influence from nothing and that doesn't happen if you're stupid. Anyway, he said to me "_Influence in a matter of patience, it grows like a weed, you must simply have the patience to tend to it." _I paraphrase but the point stands. Give it time and all shall bow before you and obey, reluctantly or willingly or simple because they have no choice. Once you know them you can control them. Patience is the key."

Tyrion returned his gaze to the window.

"I was the disgrace of my family, the Imp of Lannister. I now stands as perhaps the most powerful man in the seven Kingdoms."

The Lion of Lannister chuckled.

"A small man I may be, I cast the shadow of a giant."


End file.
